1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to volatile material dispensers, and more particular, to volatile material dispensers utilizing a heater to emit a volatile material therefrom.
2. Description of the Background
Various volatile material dispensers are known in the prior art and generally include a housing with a refill inserted therein. The refill generally includes a container for holding a volatile material therein. In some dispensers, the volatile material is passively emitted therefrom. In other dispensers, a diffusion element is utilized to facilitate the dispensing of the volatile material. Examples of diffusion elements include heaters, piezoelectric elements, fans, aerosol actuators, and the like. Regardless of the manner in which the volatile material is emitted, once the volatile material has been expended from the refill, the refill is removed by a user and replaced with a new refill.
One type of volatile material dispenser, referred to herein as a plug-in dispenser, includes a housing and a heater disposed within the housing. A refill for use with a plug-in dispenser generally includes a container with a volatile material therein and a wick in contact with the volatile material and extending out of the refill. Upon insertion of the refill into the dispenser, at least a portion of the wick is disposed adjacent the heater such that volatile material that moves through the wick is volatilized by the heater. The volatile material dispenser typically includes a plug assembly having electrical prongs extending outwardly from the housing. The electrical prongs are inserted into a standard electrical outlet and thereafter supply electrical energy to the volatile material dispenser.